Or So It Was Meant To Be
by kcstacielynn
Summary: Sam (OC) met Noel when she was 16. They gotten close, too close to much of Cauis's dismay. He stabbed her and Noel thought she was dead. But he was wrong. Now they both Travel together with Serah to find Lightning. Will Noel and Sam be closer than they were before?
1. Chapter 1 (EDITED)

Or So It Was Meant To Be

Author's Note: The **Bold **sentences are when lightning narrating. _The sentences with this writing is when Sam (OC) is saying her thoughts aka narrating as well. _ I've been RE-playing the game so i can get every single detail and ect when I have the time.

* * *

OC-

Name-Sam

Age-18

Weapon-Spear and Sword

Family-Fang's Younger sister

Looks-Similar to fang with the same hairstyle but looks younger.

Goals-Same as Noel's:A future with people in it

Height-5'7

From-Gran Pulse

Story-Met Noel at age 16 and became good friends. Noel left to travel with Cauis to train to be just like Cauis. She met Serah when she visited Bodhum.

Attire-Similar to Fangs but has long black shorts under the long shirt.

* * *

Chapter 1-

**'That time was lost yet time continued onward'**

_'I remember like it was yesterday. The day I saw Lightning again. The day I saw Noel again. The day I started the journey to save the future.'_

Sam is in Valhalla on the beach in the sand. She is face first on the sand and then starts to wake up and starts to stand up and look around.

"What is this place...?" Sam asks herself as she looks around.

_'The place looked so dark...So cold...Like it was only death. I looked around to see a building. Even though there were buildings everywhere...It...Caught my attention.'_

Sam starts to walk near the building and starts to walk inside as she sees Lightning kneeling to Erto. "Lightning?"

Lightning turns in confusion but then looks shocked to see Sam. "Sam...?" Lightning asks. "Sigh! I thought you were dead! What happened? Where were you? What is this place? What is going on?!" Sam asks urgently as she hugs lightning and then releases her.

_'So many questions yet so many answers. But still more questions lie beneath the answers that were given.'_

"How did you get here? You crossed the Void and made it to Valhalla." Lightning says. "I prayed. I wanted to see an old friend." Sam explains. "Noel Kriess?" Lightning asks. "Yeah how'd you know?" Sam asks,confused. "From Valhalla, You can see everything." Lightning explains as Sam nods. "Sam, I need you to go find Serah and bring her to me. You and along with Noel will. You two will meet again. You two are my only hope." Lightning requested as Sam nods.

"It's been a while since I've seen her" Sam says but then Etro's Gate glows and Noel's body comes out. "It's him!" Sam says happily. Lighting Summons Odin. "Come on" Lightning says as Sam jumps on and Odin flies up to where Noel`s body was falling. "Noel!" Sam yells out. Noel starts to realize he is falling and starts to panic a little. "Whoa! What in the-" Noel began as he grabs Sam's hand and he lands on Odin.

"Sam?" Noel asks. "Oh you better give me a damn reason why you haven't called!" Sam says but then a Chaos Bahamut roars.

**(Later)**

_'After we fought the Chaos Bahamut, we landed.'_

"How do we fight him?" Noel asked. "This is not your battle. There is something else I need you two to do." Lightning says. "What?" Noel asks. "Bring my sister to me. Her name is Serah. Sam`s old friend. You two will need to use the gate" Lightning says as she points below them towards a gate.

"That's a gate? Why us?" Noel asks. "You two are the only ones who can. You two crossed the Void and made it to Valhalla. You can find Serah and together you can change the future." Lightning explains as Noel looks stunned a little.

"We could...change the future?" Noel asks himself. "Yes" Lightning says, nodding. Then she summons Mog as he comes up. "KUPO!" Mog says as Sam smiles. "Cute" Sam says. But then Mog changes into a bow and arrow weapon as Noel catches it. "A good luck charm. Give it to Serah." Lightning says. Sam and Noel nod. "Right. You got It. We`ll track her down." Noel says determinedly but then Cauis comes.

"Enjoying your little chat?" Cauis asks. "Cauis?" Noel asks. "Go. I`ll take care of this. I`m counting on you two." Lightning says as Sam and Noel look at each other and nod and then Noel grabs Sam's hand and they run and jump down and they run to the gate together.

**'My hopes go out to you Noel and Sam'**

_'My Journey? It`s just begun.'_

**(Later)**

**'Time flows without pause. In a world where I no longer exist, the future is about to change. Serah, the truth still survives but only you remember It.'**

(A meteor hits and there`s fighting outside as Team NORA and some citizens try to fight back by fighting groups of Nektons and Spiceacilians. Serah runs outside)

"Gadot!" Serah yells. Gadot turns to look at her. "Serah come on!" Gadot says. "Everyone this way!" Yuj says, trying to take everyone to safety. Serah runs but stops as a Nekton is in front of her. "Please no..." Serah pleads walking back but trips and falls back and the Nekton was about to attack her. "Lightning! Help me!" Serah yells out as she tries to shield herself but then the Nekton gets shot by Lebreau.

"Get a hold of yourself! Lightning is dead! She can`t protect you anymore. You have to look after yourself now okay?" Lebreau says but then gets hit by a Nekton. "Lebreau!" Serah yells but then the Nekton gets hit and Serah looks up to see Sam and Noel. "You want her? Then you're gonna have to go through us!" Noel yells. He jumps down with Sam and Noel and Sam turn to Serah. "Sam?" Serah asks, hopefully as Sam smiles. "Stand up Serah." Sam says. "You two were in my dream. I saw you" Serah says. "Save it for later." Noel says as he hands a weapon to Serah. "Can you fight?" Noel asks. "If I have to..." Serah says getting up and taking it. "You`re gonna have to." Sam says.

Noel takes out his weapon and unhooks the small knife with it. "Oh, one more thing..." Noel began. Sam takes out her spear slowly and gets in her fighting stance. "Don't ever lay down and wait to die." Sam says, finishing Noel`s sentence. Noel and Serah also get in a fighting stance and then they fight and defeat the monsters.

**(later)**

Serah looks around as Noel carries Lebreau. "Serah?" Sam asks but then Serah turns and hugs her as she hugs back. "I missed you" Serah says as Sam smiles. "Missed ya too. You've been through a lot huh?" Sam asks as Serah nods. "Come on, Let's go check on Lebreau" Sam says as the two walk up to where Noel and Lebreau are. The three check on her. "You're okay." Serah says, comforting Lebreau. "She took a hit. But she`' gonna be fine. She just needs some rest." Noel explains as Serah sighs out of relief. "Thank goodness. And thank you. Who ever you are" Serah says. "Noel. Noel Kriess. Old friend of Sam's." Noel says as Sam scoffs.

"Yeah you're old alright..." Sam says. "Hey!" Noel says as Sam laughs and Serah giggles. "But he's not the only one you should be thanking. You should be thanking this little guy." Sam says. Serah's weapon changes into Mog. "Kupo!" Mog says. "Wow, is that a toy moogle?" Serah asks. "He's suppose to be your lucky charm. Your sister gave him to us to give to you." Noel explains as Serah's eyes widen. "Wait-You saw Lightning?" Serah asks. Sam nods."She`s alive Serah. She's the one who told us to come here." Sam says. "Where? Where did you see her? Was it-Valhalla?" Serah asked as Sam and Noel look at her in surprise.

"Yeah how'd you guess?" Noel asks. "I saw it in a dream. She gave you to moogle...then the meteorite came..." Serah began. "...and dragged me and Sam along with it I guess. How about we check it out?" Noel asks. "Okay." Serah says.

"Kupo!" Mog says as Noel, Serah, & Sam began to walk. "Noel, is that all you're gonna tell me, your name? Like who are you, what do you do?" Serah asks. "I'm a hunter" Noel answers. "I feel like an interrogator. Do you mind me asking?" Serah asks. "Shoot" Noel says. Serah nods.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know" Noel says. "You said you met my sister. What did she look like,what was she wearing?" Serah asks. "She was covered by silver armor, decorated with feathers. She looked just like a goddess out of some fairy tale." Noel explains. Serah gasps.

"Just like in my dream. Maybe you two really did meet her" Serah says. Sam nods. "Come on" Sam says.

**(They travel)**

"Wow." Noel says and runs ahead. "Huh? What's up Noel?" Sam asks as she starts walking toward him. "I-I didn`t think it would be that beautiful...Cocoon I mean. It's exactly like in the legend. I can't believe I'm really here." Noel says. "You seem a bit shaken Noel" Sam says.

"Heh, that oblivious huh? I thought I knew what to expect. Being thrown into a world you don't understand is a lot terrifying than I imagined." Noel says. "You're here now, that all that matters. We can build a future together" Sam says with hope.

Noel turns to her and smiles. Serah walks over to them. "Not used to seeing cocoon huh?" Serah asks. "No. Well actually, this is the first time I've ever seen it." Noel explains. "The first time? You can't be serious. Like the first time seeing it from the outside?" Serah asks as Noel, Sam and Serah look up at Cocoon.

**(Later)**

Cocoon disappears.

"Cocoon is gone" Noel says but then Gogmagog appears. "Not our lucky day" Sam says. They defeat it.

**(To the site)**

"We made it" Noel says. "Wait up." Serah says and the three look at it. "What is that place? do you know?" Serah asks. "Yeah" Noel says. "Wait what happened to Cocoon? It's not there" Serah says. "You're looking at a different time." Sam explains

"That's the world I come from. In my world, Cocoon doesn't exist. When I was born ,the sky was already empty. Tell me, how many years has it been since Ragnork appeared and Cocoon fell?" Noel asks.

"Well it's 3 AF, so that was three years ago." Serah says. "For me that happened 700 years in the past. I was born and raised in another time. 700 years in the future." Noel says and then he walks to the gate and touches it. "I'm the last of humanity" noel says.

"I knew you weren't from this world" Serah says but then Gadot, Yuj and Maqui come.

"Hey!" Gadot yells. "Serah we can take you there." Sam says. "We know Lightning wants to see you." Noel says but was cut off when Gadot grabs Noel. "You're full of it!" Gadot yells. "That's impossible!" Maqui says. "Lightnings gone man" Yuj says.

"Stop" Sam says as she touches Gadot's shoulder and Gadot sighs and lets go of Noel. "You two know where Lightning really is?" Serah asks. "Come with me" Noel says as he grabs Sam's hand and makes her touch the gate as it deforms. "What's happening?" Serah asks.

"It's a time gate" Both Sam and Noel say.

**(Back to the Nora house)**

_'We all stayed the night. I wake up first, Serah was still asleep though' _

Sam wakes up and walks to the kitchen to see ebreau. "Morning!" Sam says happily as Lebreau smiles. "Morning! Sam we need to talk" Lebreau says. "Talk about what?" Sam asks. "It's you and that Noel guy. He always looks at you differently from other girls." Lebreau says smiling as Sam laughs nervously

"Yeah right.." Sam says blushing a little. "We'll see" Lebreau says grinning. Sam walks to the living room and sees Noel and he turns. "Meet me outside when you're ready." Noel says as Sam nods.

**(Later)**

Sam walks outside and stretches and starts walking towards the ocean but then Noel jogs after her. "Sam wait up for me" Noel says. Sam walks and stops. "Sigh, all this talk about artifacts and gates and stuff. I just hope Serah will go with us. But we just...sigh..." Sam says.

"Sam" Noel began as he walks toward her and is in front of her as she turns to him. "There's still stuff I don't understand myself. But if we find an artifact then we'll both know and also everyone else that what we've been saying was true." Noel says and then he grabs her hands. "Once we open the gate, me, you and hopefully Serah will hopefully put some doubts to rest" Noel explains

Sam smiles at him. "Thanks, that made me feel better" Sam says. "Glad I could help" Noel says,releasing her hands as she looks at the beach but then turns back to him.

"When's the last time you hugged me?" Sam asks. "Heh, now that you mention it...it's been a while. Since the last time we saw each other?" Noel asks. "Well?" Sam asks as Noel chuckles and hugs her as she hugs back and they stay like that for a while.

"Sigh...it feels safe in your arms. I know how much you want to protect me and Serah." Sam says. "Yeah. I just want a future with people in it" Noel explains as Sam nods. "So will you search for the answers with me?" Noel asks.

Sam lets go of him as he holds her waist and she holds his shoulders and they look at each other. "Sure" Sam says as he smiles at her and she does the same. Noel starts to lean in but then Serah comes.

"Oh!" Serah says blushes and then Noel and Sam quickly release each other and fix themselves and clear their throats. "Morning Serah" Sam says. "Sorry for interrupting" Serah says. "No-No-it's fine-it's fine really-I mean yeah-uh-yeah it's fine" Sam says stuttering.

Serah giggles. "Have you decided?" Noel asks. "Well..." Serah began. "Let us prove to you that it's true. How about that?" Sam suggests. Serah nods.

**(Later)**

"Where do you think we'll find an artifact?" Serah asks. "Probably we should start by asking people" Noel says. "Okay then. As long as they don't think we're crazy..." Sam says.

**(Later)**

"KUPO" Mog says flying over to a set of kids. "Looks like Mog has found something" Serah says. "Let's check it out" Noel says. The three run over to the kids.

"Good morning" Serah says smiling as the 4 kids look at Serah. "Miss Farron!" The kids say. "These are my students. I teach their classes" Serah says. "Aw,that's so cute" Sam says smiling. "A school teacher huh?" Noel asks. Serah nods and looks at the kids.

"I'm so glad your all safe" Serah says. "Now did everyone do their homework?" Serah asks. "I did mine. Cause I didn't want you getting mad at me like the last time" A girl says as Serah giggles. "Uh oh, someone has the Lightning gene. She's getting strict like Lightning." Sam says as Noel nods. The kids say "Meanie Miss Farron, meanie Miss Farron" then they run off.

"You know I'm only strict because my teacher was strict" Serah says. "Lightning must of rubbed off on me" Serah says. "Ya think?" Sam asks with an Australian accent.

"THAT'S THE KID I WAS LOOKING FOR! I KNEW MY EYES WEREN'T PLAYING TRICKS ON ME" Maqui yells. "It's Maqui! I better get out of here!" Rhett says and starts running. "KUPO!" Mog yells. "Hey,what's he got there?" Noel asks. "Let's follow him" Sam says.

**(The three start running after Rhett)**

"What are you running from?!" Serah asks. "Watch it! Don't go that way!" Noel says. "What is up with him?" Sam asks. "We are about to find out" Noel replies.

**(To Rhett)**

"Ah Ha!" Noel says. "There, now we've got you" Serah says. "Miss Farron.." Rhett says nervously. "I hope your not misbehaving. It makes me sad when my students don't behave." Serah says. "I'm sorry Miss Farron. Guess I'll own up. The truth is, I stole something from Maqui." Rhett says.

"That's why he was chasing you?" Noel asks. "What did you take?" Serah asks. "This necklace. It belongs to you doesn't it?" Rhett asks as he gives her 'Snow's necklace'. "Hey wait!" Serah says as Rhett runs away.

"That belongs to Maqui right?" Noel asks. "No it belongs to me. It's a reminder of a promise,a good friend made me" Serah says. "Snow was the only one who believed me. So he left to go find Lightning. That's why I've been waiting here" Serah explains.

"And doing nothing right?" Noel asks. "Why didn't you go after them?" Sam asks. "I wanted to go. I wish I had." Serah says. "It's not too late" Sam says. Serah nods.

"It wasn't the artifact after all" Serah says. "Are you losing your touch mog?" Noel asks. "Kupo..." Mog says. "It's not his fault. Come on, let's head back." Sam says

**(Back to the village)**

"KUPO-KUPO!" Mog says as they see something in an area with rocks and a tree and it's 'Lightning's knife'.

"What?" Serah asks. "This is Lightnings knife. I keep it in my room. But how did it get out here?" Serah asks and she looks up at the sky. "All your friends think your sister is inside that pillar" Noel says. "I was scared. People said I was dreaming" Serah says. "They said I was making up stories so I didn't have to face the truth" Serah says.

"Listen Serah, your memories are the truth. Lightning is alive. The question is why you are the only one who remembers" Sam says as Serah sighs. "Sigh, no artifact yet" Noel says. "Instead my stuff I all over the place" Serah says. "How about we check the house?" Sam suggested as they nod.

**(Serah's room)**

"That mirror! it wasn't there before" Serah says. "That mirror is creeping me out" Sam says as the 3 walk towards it. Serah touches it and then an artifact appears in her hands. "A twist in time, something that doesn't belong. I think this is an artifact" Noel says as Serah and sam nod.

"Okay, now we just need to head to the gate" Noel says. "How come the artifact was here?" Serah asks. "It may have belonged to someone in the past or in the future" Noel explains. "Phew. Scary stuff..." Sam says as Serah quickly agrees.

**(Outside the Nora house)**

"You want a chance to say goodbye before we leave?" Sam asks. "Thanks but I think I'm okay" Serah says.

**(they travel to the Impact Site)**

Serah and Sam look at the gate. "Are you sure your ready? You know, once we go through, there might not be no coming back" Noel says. "Yes, I'm ready to go" Serah says "It's not a dream or a lie. I know my sister is alive out there. I'm sorry I doubted you" Serah says to both Noel and Sam.

"It's okay" Sam says smiling. "I made up my mind. We all will go together" Serah says. "We won't let you down." Noel says.

"So your not gonna say good-bye?" Noel asks. "There's no need. We already have sorta" Serah says. "Lightning's knife, it's been sharpened and cleaned. My pendent has a brand-new chain. And Snow was purring like a kitten. Someone gave him a good brushing." Serah says but then they hear NORA and the 3 turn and smile.

"Why don't you guys go fess up?" Lebreau asks. Nora walks toward them and Serah giggles. "Thanks guys" Serah says. Everyone chuckles. "It's time for me to go. I don't know what's waiting out there but I want to see Lightning so much. If there's a chance at all, I want to take it" Serah says.

"You can go. But you have to come back in one piece. Promise?" Lebreau asks. "I promise" Serah says. "You too Sam" Lebreau says as Sam nods and smiles. The 3 open the gate. "Guess this is it." Sam says as Noel,Serah and her start to float up the sky.

Serah turns and waves at NORA. "I'll be back" Serah says and then the 3 get sucked into the timegate.

**(In Time Gate)**

Serah,Noel,Sam and Mog are floating. "Wow" Serah says. "It's the Historia crux. The crossroads of the time continuum." Noel explains."Yup. We just float into this nowhere space" Sam says as Serah nods.

**(To Bresha Ruins -005 AF-)**

The 3 and Mog jump out the time gate.

**'When reaching for the future. We sometimes fall into the past. as we gaze upon events that cannot be changed. Our hearts grow bitter with regret. and you my dear Serah,will you encounter your past here? How will you choose to deal with that pain?'**

"This is cocoon" Serah says. "Really? Are you sure?" Noel asks. "Yeah, check it out. You can see the ground above us." Sam says. "Wow. So this is how cocoon looks from the inside." Noel says.

"That's right I forgot, this is your first time here" Serah says. "Yep" Noel says as they run.

But then a hand rises up as the 3 stop and look up. "Wha-what is that?" Serah asks. The hand was about to hit the 3. "Look out!" Noel yells as he pushes Serah out the way as Sam moves out the way safely. Things get destroyed as the army tries to shoot at it but fails.

Sam helps Serah up. "An arm?" Serah asks. Noel has his weapons out. "Yeah and not looking to shake hands I'm guessing." Noel says getting in fighting stance.

Sam looks wide-eyed as the arm makes a fist and then it punches Noel to a wall as he hits his back and falls dropping his weapons. "Noel!" both Serah and Sam say and then Sam quickly takes out her weapon along with Serah and they run to the arm and get in a fighting stance.


	2. Message for snowball girl

Message to Snowball girl

Well, I don't know yet. I want to focus on this story first before I start thinking about XIII-2.


	3. Atlas!

Or So It Was Meant To Be

Author's Note- like Sam? Vote for her on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 2-Atlas!

Sam, Serah and Noel fight the invisible hand and then the Psicom warships take it down.

The gang put their weapons back. "That was exciting" Noel says. "Guess it's over" Serah says. She looks at the airship. "It's the army!" Serah exclaims and runs toward the airship "Friends of yours?" Noel asks.

The guards have funs pointed at them. "This is not my day…" Sam says.

"Attention intruders! Surrender immediately!" The commander orders. Mog hides behind the gang. The gang put their hands up.

"This is so embarrassing" Sam says.

"We're taking you to headquarters. Move" A guard says. The 3 start walking with their hands up as the guards are with them.

"They look like they took a wrong turn. They were right there when the giant started moving. Probably had something to do with the paradox effect" A second guard says.

"Huh. Think they might of caused it?" The first guard asks.

"We'll soon find out." The second guard replies. The 3 are in front of the Captain.

"You're being detainees as potential suspects in the unsanctioned activation of atlas. Come with me and no funny business." The Captain orders.

**(To Jail Cell)**

"Are you kidding me!?" Sam asks in annoyance.

"We're being treated like criminals. But it's just a misunderstanding. Stick to the truth and we'll be okay. And smile. Smiling usually helps." Noel says. Sam glares at Noel. Noel looks at Sam. "Okay, I guess no smiling for Sam" Noel says.

"Ya think!?" Sam asks in anger.

"Calm down Sam, everything is going to be alright" Serah says. Sam sighs.

"Anyway, what's up with the giant hand?" Sam asks.

"I think I heard them call it Atlas. As far as I can tell, it seems to cause all the trouble here." Noel explains. Sam and Serah nod. Serah sighs. "Booored…" Noel says. Sam crosses her arms and looks at the Jail Cell bars to see a Sentry.

"You're goin' straight to the academy HQ. They'll drag the truth outta ya." The Sentry says. Sam smiles and uncrosses her arms.

"This is just a misunderstanding" Sam tries to explain.

"Did you three come from the Gran Elevator?" The Sentry asks.

"Gran Elevator?" Noel asks.

"He may be talking about the elevator that is supposed to connect to cocoon and Pulse." Sam explains.

"Yeah, it's going to be finished next year" Serah says.

"You're confused miss. It was done last year" The Sentry corrects.

"Last year!?" Serah asks in shock. Serah turns to Sam and Noel. "Did we move forward in time?" Serah asks.

"Two years I'm guessing." Noel says.

A woman comes running. "Serah is that you!?" The woman asks but then she trips.

"Hey now. Watch yourself" The Sentry says and helps her up.

"Thanks" The woman says. The woman turns to Serah. "Serah! It is you!" The woman exclaims.

"You know them?" The Sentry asks.

"Uh huh!" The woman answers and winks at the gang.

"Alyssa Zaldelle. I'm an academy intern. I heard you took the three observers so here I am." Alyssa says.

"Observers?" The Sentry asks.

"Yes, they're invited guests of the Academy. I was showing them around and forgot to give them their communicators" Alyssa explains.

"Back up a second, these guys-er these observers are V.I.P.S? Ahhh…I hope we can forget about this little mix-up" The Sentry says.

**(Later)**

Alyssa, Noel, Sam and Serah are walking. "Rain?" Serah asks.

"I'll supply you both with Comm devices. Right this way please" Alyssa says.

"Thank you for your help. I was wondering. Have we met before?" Serah asks.

"Oh no, sorry about all that 'observer' nonsense back there. Lucky for us, that soldier was so quick to believe me" Alyssa explains.

"So what do you want with us?" Noel asks.

"I'm not sure if I want to tell you yet. You'll just have to trust me. Right this way please!" Alyssa says and she runs off.

"Better off keeping quiet from where we're from for now" Noel warns. Serah and Sam nod.

**(Later, to Alyssa)**

"You'll need an ID to travel any further into the ruins. Take this communicator and keep it with you at all times." Alyssa informs.

"So I'm curious. Just why are you helping us?" Noel asks.

"I saw you three. I saw how you got here through that think." Alyssa confesses.

"Through the gate?" Sam asks.

"Yes. And it links to another world doesn't it?" Alyssa asks.

"So basically, helping us out is like part of your research?" Noel asks.

"I do have questions. About the gate…and about the paradox" Alyssa says.

Noel sighs. "No problem, we'll take care of that giant for you" Noel says.

"You will? Great!" Alyssa says happily.

**(Later)**

The gang walks to a solder. "You're IDs are checked out. Be careful in there." The guard says. The gang nods and runs up the steps.

"Why did you offer to stop the giant?" Serah asks.

"Because we can't let Atlas shut this place down .We need to search the ruins. There might be other gates we can use" Noel explains.

"Huh. Never thought of that. You mean gates to Valhalla?" Sam asks.

"Exactly. And how can we take Serah to Lightning without those handy-dandy portals?" Noel asks.

"Right. We'll do it your way" Serah replies.

* * *

Moments later, they encounter a Cait Sith and a Zwerg Scandroid and defeat it but they both turn into crystals. "What? The monster turned into crystal!" Serah exclaims.

"Servant of time. Daughter of chaos. Unto the world unseen, the untamed you guide" Mog speaks up.

"Huh. Whaddya know? It talks." Noel says as it pokes Mog.

"What do you mean 'Guide the untamed'?" Sam asks.

"Your power over monsters, kupo" Mog explains.

"Now that you mention it, Lightning had monsters fighting with her in battle" Noel says.

"Oh yeah, I remember too." Sam replies.

"You can do the same, kupo" Mog says.

"This power, can you show me how it works? I want to learn how to protect myself. Might as well start now" Serah says.

"Kupo!" Mog exclaims happily.

The gang travel and they run up the steps but stops as they felt rumbling.

"We're sifting through the ruins to s e what hidden technologies we can dig up. Since the fal'cie lost their power, human science is all we have left to rely on." Alyssa says.

They three travel and they see a gate. "Another gate huh? Figures." Noel says.

"We need an artifact to open it, right?" Serah asks.

"Right. Something that doesn't belong." Sam says. They go to the gate. "We gotta figure out what opens this gate."

"Wouldn't Atlas be the key?" Serah asks.

"Bingo. I heard legends that people from centuries past were responsible for building him. But that was in my past. It's still years ahead of this present. My guess is that he's a weapon from your future." Noel says.

"So Atlas definitely doesn't belong in this time. If we can stop him, then maybe we'll find the artefact we need." Serah says.

"Worth a shot" Sam says.

They travel but are stopped by a guard. "Oh visitors? Can I help you with something? Why are you here? How are you doing? Is there anything you need?"

"N-no, we're okay. Thank you for asking." Serah says.

"I'm terribly sorry, I couldn't be more apologetic. I've been told I can be quite nosy" The guard replies.

"You're telling me…" Sam mumbles

"No, I know it may seem hard to believe but all my men tease me about being a busybody" The guard says.

"Y-yeah, no problem." Sam says. The gang travel again.

"There used to be a cemetery in the ruins. But now it's gone…if you come across any gravestones, let me know. It's driving me crazy!" Alyssa says on the radio.

"We'll keep a look out." Sam replies. They start traveling but stop as Mog yells "Kupo!"

"It's Atlas!" Noel yells. Atlas roars.

"We've detected a large energy surge in the center of the ruins. Another unknown device has appeared."

"Did it appear with Atlas?" Sam asks.

"If Atlas is a weapon built by humans, they must've designed a way to stop it." Serah says.

"And that machine showing up is no coincidence." Noel replies.

Sam crosses her arms. "So…we've got two choices. Try that device and hope it controls Atlas or…" Sam began.

"Try it the old-fashioned way. Fight him head-on." Noel continued as Sam nods.

"Hmm. I need some time to think." Serah says.

"Little caution can go a long way." Noel says.

They decide to travel into the ruins to find the machine.

"Hey guys, was Atlas used in some war that happened in the future?" Serah asks.

"Hmm…yeah, I remember this." Noel says as Sam nods.

"Are you forgetting stuff?" Serah asks.

"Not me." Sam replies. Serah and Sam turn to Noel.

"My memories are unreliable. There are events I should remember but my memory is hazy. Like I;m seeing them through fogged glass. But I remember this one." Noel replies.

"Yep, there was a war hundreds of years ago." Sam says.

"And that was when Cocoon crashed into Pulse" Noel continues.

"When does that happen?" Serah asks.

"Not near our time. It's not for…I think centuries right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah."

"Maybe there's a way we can stop it" Serah says.

"Who's to say what's possible? That could be the reason we're here in the first place." Noel says. They walks and find the machine but they stumble and fall. All of sudden a hand grabs them.

* * *

"Where are we?" Serah asks.

"A time ladyrinth, kupo." Mog replies.

"I think we're inside the paradox." Noel says.

"We have to figure out the ladyrinth and its puzzles before we can get out, kupo!"

"Puzzles? I don't do puzzles." Sam replies.

"I got this." Noel replies.

"Yeah, sure, be cocky all you want!"

Serah giggles at Sam's outburst. "I will." Noel replies with a smirk.

After Noel solves the puzzles, the anomaly is resolved. They arrive back in the ruins.

"Awesome, the machine is working." Sam says.

"Let's see what it does." Noel replies.

The three look at the machine. "Hope this lets us control Atlas." Serah says.

"All we can do is pray." Noel replies. Serah clicks on the machine. And Atlas starts to get weaker.

"Ugh, finally! Can you hear me now? It looks like Atlas is starting to slow down a little." Alyssa says on the radio.

"Sounds like we did something." Serah says. The three travel outside.

"There he is!" Serah exclaims.

"And not looking too happy." Noel says. They start to fight Atlas. "So how did we do?" Noel asks.

"We did it!" Serah says.

Later on, Atlas summons a huge stone. "Uh…I don't think so." Sam replies. Atlas throws the stone at the three but Serah hits an arrow at it and Noel hits his weapon at it but then the three appear on Atlas' body. Sam falls on him.

"Oof! Hey!" Noel says.

"Hey! I'm not that heavy." Sam replies as they both stand up.

"You guys! Look out!" Serah exclaims.

Noel grabs Sam's waist and gives her boost so she can jump over the other side of Atlas and then Noel moves out the way just in time before Atlas tried to grab them. Serah finds his weak spot. "I think I found his weak spot!"

Noel and Sam get in position. "Ready?" Serah asks.

"Do it!" Sam and Noel say. The three throw their weapons at Atlas' weak spot and Atlas gets defeated. They jump off his body but then Atlas' body starts to disappear.

"Now what?" Noel asks.

"The paradox is dissipating!" Serah exclaims. Things start to reform and change. "I wonder what caused the paradox effect."

"I think there might be someone out there derailing history and bending the timeline. That's why Atlas and these gates are appearing out of nowhere." Noel says.

"Could it be why Lightning disappeared?"

"Possibly. But you remember her coming home. You still got your memories before everything got jacked up." Sam replies.

"But why only me?"

"That's the question. We'll keep looking for an answer." Noel replies. He turns his radio on. "Alyssa, we took Atlas down. That place you were looking for is right in front of us."

"That's great news! I'm on my way." Alyssa happily says.


	4. Against All Odds

Or So It Was Meant To Be

Author's Note- Okay, well, Sam is not going to die. I'm not into tragedies. So she won't be dying in this story if you are wondering because she starts to see chaos. That Is one of the signs that her time is coming to become a warrior seeress. Decided to make that up. Thought it would be cool. Thanks for the support! Hope you like the chapter. My favorite so far. Like Sam? Vote for her on my profile! And vote for your other favorite OCs on my profile too.

If I had to choose my favorite sentence from this, it would be at the end when Serah tells Sam about being against all odds. I made it bold and made it italic. I just love it.

* * *

Chapter 3-Against All Odds

**(At the gravestones)**

"There's an epitaph. _'Here lie the innocent victims of chance, cast out and cast down. May their souls find the path that leads them home'_." Noel says.

"Cast out…these must be victims of the Purge." Serah says. Alyssa comes.

"This is it! This is the place!" She kneels to looks at the gravestone. "I thought I might be…but that's not my name."

"Then, whose is it?" Serah asks.

"It's my friend's. She died here. Running from the Purge. And me? I'm one of those who survived. Five years ago, the entire town of Bodhum…it was wiped out by the army. I was there, visiting my friend. Then everything went to hell. We ran and hid with the other fugitives. But just as the troops were pulling out, that's when the ceiling of our hiding place collapsed. Ever since then, I've had the same dream. I'm trapped under rubble. It's dark, I'm in pain, and I can barely breathe. The next thing I know, I rise out of my body, and I'm standing before this grave. And the name written on the stone…it's mine. After seeing that image so many times, I started to think that maybe I did die back then. And the life I'm living now is just an illusion." Alyssa says.

"Alyssa…you feel that way too?" Serah asks.

Noel walks over to Alyssa and pushes her head slightly. "Well…you seem real to me."

"Real enough, I guess. Even if they all forget.I never will." Alyssa says.

**(Later on, it stops raining. It's nice and sunny out)**

"Okay then, I think that wraps things up for Alyssa. Now for our little quest. Let's find an artefact, and open a gate." Noel says.

"So, where should we look?" Serah asks.

"Mog?" Sam asks.

"Time for some moogle magic. Kupo!"

Once they find the artefact, they head for the gate. Serah starts to have visions. "Serah? Are you okay?" Noel asks.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, really. Just tried, I guess."

"Hm, right. Somehow, I kinda doubt it's nothing." Noel replies. They enter the gate.

As they are floating around, "Where do you think we'll end up this time? The future? The past?" Serah asks.

"We have no idea. With all this jumping back and forth, I'm not sure I know which is which anymore. But the past is what makes us who we are, defines us as people. The future that we're aiming for, that's the thing we can change. No matter how bad things have been, without that past, I wouldn't be who I am now."Noel says.

"That makes sense."

"And even if we don't arrive in Valhalla, there's still value in every path we take." Sam says.

Serah smiles. "I guess you're right."

Noel chuckles. "But hey, I won't complain if we do end up there. All this running around is exhausting."

"Ha! You are an '_old'_ friend." Sam replies.

"Hey!"

Serah and Sam laugh.

**'Serah. Forgive me. That was a past you never should have had to deal with. But now because of your courage, the timelines have one less knot to unravel. If I could, I would thank you for what you have accomplished. But I can't. Not just yet.'**

* * *

**(To Yaschas Massif -010 AF-)**

**'People always say the future will be better. They believe the hardships of the present fade with the passage of time. And so we hope, waiting for a future brighter than today. But Serah, remember this…As you walk towards a brighter tomorrow, you have to look back to your past. The path you have walked to reach the here and now will give you the courage you need to hope.'**

The three arrive. "It's so dark." Serah says as they walk around.

"In ancient times, the fal'Cie devoured the light, darkness cloaked the sky, and the earth knew only night." Noel says.

Sam looks around. "This must be the eclipse…"

"You two know what it is?" Serah asks.

"They said five hundred years ago, a massive fal'cie appeared. For a while, it blotted out the sun and turned everything dark."

"If that happened five hundred years in your past, then this must be two hundred years in my future."

"True, but something is not right here. The eclipse is just affecting this area. But that's odd. And that's not even possible." Sam says.

"So, this could be…a paradox?" Serah asks.

"Could be."

They start walking. "This reminds me of stories we heard that there used to be a great city on Gran Pulse. I bet this is what these ruins are." Serah says.

"What happened to it? Hey, Sammi, don't you know?"

"Well…this is the site of the ruins of the city-nation of Paddra where the Farseers lived before it fell into ruins. That's all I know."

They walk up to a researcher. "Hello. Are you here to observe the facility? I can answer any questions you might have." The researcher says.

"Ah, yeah, perfect. I do have some questions. Where are we? And what year is it?" Noel asks.

"Dude!" Sam says and grabs him into a headlock and they start stumbling around and start to stumble away from Serah and the researcher.

"Sam!" Noel exclaims.

"You can't just-Whoa!" Sam yells as Noel picks her up over his shoulder.

Sam tries to get out of his arms. "Hey! Put me down! I am not a body bag!"

Serah giggles at them but then turns to the researcher. "Um, sorry about them. They can be a little…active." Serah says.

"Noel!"

"Yaschas Massif, 10 AF." The researcher replies. Noel and Sam turn to the researcher and Sam stops trying to break free of Noel's hold. Noel walks over to the researcher.

"10 AF? That's nowhere near two hundred years." Serah says.

"I must say, this is the first time anyone asked me what year it was. I don't suppose you happen to be time travelers?" The researcher asks.

"Well…" Serah began.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. I'm supposed to hand out this map. Take it. It's free. Keep your wits about you. There's no telling what kind of monsters the paradox has let loose in here." The researcher says.

"You said the paradox. Are you talking about the eclipse?" Noel asks.

"Yes. The great fal'cie Fenrir blocked out the sun. It was predicted he would appear two hundred years from now. Which means…" The researcher began.

"Which means, his appearance no indicates some sort of time distortion, right? But the eclipse is only happening here. Maybe all these gates that appeared are causing the distortion." Noel says.

"There's more than one gate in the ruins, isn't there?" Serah asks.

"Ah, you've done your homework. I see. Yes, we've found multiple gates in the site." The researcher replies.

"Hm…figures…" Sam mumbles as she is still over Noel's shoulder.

"Some areas may still be sealed off. We've yet to determine if those sections are safe." The researcher says.

"Alright, let's go." Noel says. He starts walking.

"Uh, Noel? You still have Sam over your shoulder." Serah says.

Sam sighs. "I gave up a long time ago…So are you going to carry me all day?"

Noel chuckles. "Sorry, you're so light, I forgot about you."

"Oh so then you can carry me. Okay then."

"Nope." Noel says.

"Man…"

Noel gently sets her down as he holds her hips. He lets go. "Alright, where to?" Sam asks.

"Let's travel up ahead." Noel replies.

"Okay" Serah says.

They arrive in the path of Paddra. They walk up to a woman. "Are we not allowed to go inside?" Serah asks.

"I'm very sorry. Only persons on official Academy business are permitted beyond this point." The woman says. But the Aloeidai pops up.

"S-security!" The woman exclaims.

Noel takes out his weapon and runs toward it. "Maybe this'll count as official business!"

After they defeat it, they start getting dragged in but then a boomerang hits it and kills it. Hope jumps down and walks up to them. "When monsters like these are cornered, they cause a space time vortex to appear. An electromagnetic shock usually shuts them down. It's been a while Serah."

"Hope? Is…Is that you?" Serah asks.

"I'm grateful you remember me."

"Who's this?" Noel asks.

"Director of Academy Research. Team Alpha. Hope Estheim, at your service. And you two must be Noel and Sam."

"Nice guess. Who told you?" Noel asks.

"You two appeared with Serah some years ago, at the Bresha Ruins. Subsequently, we analyzed the gate and forecast your reappearance at this location. I'm really glad you're safe." Hope says as he grabs Serah's hands. "For me, it's as if time has stopped. Everyone I knew is gone."

"Hope…I…" Serah began. Hope looks at their hands and he lets go and steps back to give her her space.

"From your point of view, it's been years since you last saw Serah." Noel says.

"Not just Serah. Snow as well. And Sazh and his boy. You all disappeared from my life. It's been ten years now. When the paradox occurred some years ago, I thought if I could solve it, maybe you would all come back."

Alyssa comes in running. "Director Hope! There you are! What were you thinking? Taking off and leaving me all on my own."

"There's something I want to show you both. We can continue our conversation as we walk." Hope says and turns but then Alyssa grabs his arm and he grunts. "I'll show the way."

Hope removes his arm. "Shall we?"

They start walking in the Paddrean Archaeopolis. "We're in a position to build a society based on human technology, no longer subject to the whim of the fal'cie. That's the gift we've been given." Hope says.

Alyssa grins at Serah and Sam. "How long has it been? Five years?"

"I hope not. And here we are, meeting in ruins again." Noel says.

"Ruins are places where memories gather like dust. So many layers of time…Probably the easiest place for a paradox to occur." Alyssa says.

The guard comes. "Guest of yours, Director? Watch your step in there."

"Thank you." Hope replies.

When they arrive to their destination, Hope shows them the Oracle Drive. "We've been giving it careful study."

Sam and Noel look at each other. "How did you-?" Noel was about to ask Hope.

"Wait, you two know of these devices?"

Sam grabs Noel's hand to bring him back.

"Oh…uh…yeah, I've heard of them. In…books and stuff." Noel replies.

Sam scoffs and Noel squeezes her hand hard.

"Ow!"

Everyone looks at Sam. "Sorry, an annoying bug just bit me. Guess it loves my blood." Sam nervously chuckles.

"Be careful. But anyway, the Oracle Drive appears to be some kind of recording Appartatus from ancient times. We've excavated a number of the devices. However the recordings depict…things that cannot be possible. Perhaps you should see for yourselves." Hope says. Noel activates it and they look at the video.

'_Fang…?'_ Sam thought as she looked at the video.

"We used carbon dating methods to determine age. The device and the recording stored within are several centuries old. Someone in the past recorded this vision of the future. Perhaps it was the seeress, Yeul, herself. What we're concerned about, however is this. You'll have to excuse the image quality."

Sam starts to see chaos and gasps and shakes her head but the chaos was gone. "Did anyone see that?"

"Lightning? Yes." Serah says.

_'Guess I was the only one...'_ Sam thought.

"We thinks so too but we need to conduct further analysis to be certain." Hope says.

"Is it broken?" Noel asks.

"No. We've tested both device and data and everything is nominal. Yet, when we try to view the recording, we get this. Perhaps it's not the recording that's broken…it's the immediate space time in which we are located." Hope replies.

"Maybe it's the paradox. Because the surrounding space time is twisted, that might be directly affecting the device." Serah says.

"Yes, I believe so." Hope says. He gives them an artefact. "This object serves as a key, is that right? We tried to make it work ourselves, but with no success."

"Yeah, we can use that to travel across time." Noel says.

"Then you may have it. I think it'll be far more useful to you than us." Hope replies.

The three go find the gate. "This must be it." Serah says. Serah looks at Sam and Noel.

"Yeah? What?" Noel asks.

"Theres something on your mind. You too Sam."

"Personal." Sam and Noel say together. They look at each other.

"Personal? Why? Would you stop saying the same thing I'm saying?" Noel and Sam say in unison.

Serah sighs. "Noel, is it about the seeress?"

Noel turns to Serah. "That's right. Nice guess."

"It must be so strange, to be able to see beyond your own present."

"That reminds me of something Lightning told me. She said that from Valhalla, you can see all of history." Noel says.

"If that's true, then the Paddra seeress and Lightning have seen the same things. Which means Lightning already knows what's going to happen to us." Serah says.

* * *

**(To Oerba 200 AF)**

"The world is falling apart." Serah says.

"Space time has doubled and twisted on itself. The past and future are tangled together as one, kupo."

Sam looks around. _'This place…'_

They start to solve the puzzles. After that, everything is back to normal. "Are you okay Sam? You've been quiet." Serah says.

"I've been thinking about this place and my sister."

"Sister? You have a sister?"

"Oh I didn't tell you? I'm Fang's baby sister."

"Really? You lived here?"

"Yes. Brings back pleasant memories. I'm glad to be back home."

They start to walk on the roof of the schoolhouse. Serah was about to touch the Oracle Drive. "Stop.  
Yeul says but Serah touches it and she stumbles back as Noel catches her. It shows a video of Lightning awakening from her sleep.

"The prophecy…it's been changed!" Serah exclaims

"But, that's impossible." Noel replies.

"If you change the future, you change the past." Cauis says and slices to video. Noel gets in front of Serah and Sam.

"Cauis…" Noel says.

"I have seen you both."Yeul says as she looks at Serah and Noel. Yeul turns to Sam. "And I have seen you too."

"Yeul?!" Noel asks and holds her shoulders.

"What? You mean the seeress?" Serah asks.

"I am not the Yeul you know." Yeul replies and walks to Cauis.

"You must understand that there are many Yeuls." Cauis explains.

"I saw you. My sister was fighting you." Serah says.

"What are you doing here in this time?" Noel asks.

"I learned of your journey, leaping back and forth along the has been watching everything you do."

"No, she's been watching us?"

"Yes. I see you understand the significance of that. Then you must also understand that I am here for a reason. Your actions have necessitated the strictest sanctions."

"You won't stop us." Sam speaks up. Cauis looks at Sam. "Still alive?"

Noel turns to Sam. "Still alive? What's he talking about?"

"I killed her."

"What?" Noel asks.

Sam looks down. "It was for your own good. You two were getting too close She was a distraction. I would expect no less for her to still be alive She will be the heiress of chaos after all." Cauis replies.

_'Is that why I've been seeing chaos lately?'_ Sam thought.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_'I started traveling alone. Ever since my sister left me as a l'cie, I went on to travel to maybe find her again. As a went to the dying world, Cauis had found me.'_

"Noel. I would like you to meet someone." Cauis says. Noel and Yeul turn to see Sam. "This is Sam. Her sister was a L'cie."

Yeul looks at her and smiles. "You do know what that means right?"

"Yes. I'm supposed to be a seeress." Sam replies.

"Not just a seeress. A warrior seeress. It's quite rare to have a relative as a L'cie but you have been chosen. Noel, the next guardian, and Sam, the next warrior seeress. What an interesting duo. You two should get to know each other." Cauis replies.

Sam and Noel look at each other.

_'A day. A day was all it took for me to find my best guy friend. We started to get closer and closer each day. Days went by. Then weeks and then a couple months. I was so happy. But Cauis…he didn't approve of how close we were getting.'_

Noel and Sam are running and laughing. "I guess I'm catching up to you." Sam says.

"Not even close. I'm still faster than you."

"You wanna go?"

"You're on!"

Noel and Sam start play fighting and he trips her and falls on her as they laugh. He smiles at her and was about to kiss her but Cauis comes. "Noel."

Sam and Noel turn their heads to see Cauis. Noel gets up off of Sam and helps her up. "I want you to hunt."

"Okay." Noel says and he starts to walk off. Sam follows him. "You stay here." Cauis says coldly. Sam stops and turns.

"What is it?"

Cauis grabs her neck and rises her up in the air as she tries to break free. "You and Noel are getting too close. You are a distraction. There is no need for love."

"I don't love him!" Sam gasps out. Cauis drops her and glares at her as Sam coughs.

"That is a lie. Loving a guardian will only lead to distractions."

"Then I'll stop being close to him!"

"No…that would be too easy…I need to make sure this doesn't happen again…"

Cauis takes out his sword. Sam looks up and he stabs her as chaos flows out of her body and she dies.

Later on, Cauis walks to Noel. "Where is Sam?"

"She had to travel again." Cauis replies.

"Travel?"

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

_'And that's how I ended up in Valhalla. And how I saw Lightning.'_

Sam takes out her weapon as soon as Cauis draws out his sword. "I've had enough." Sam replies. They fight Cauis.

"I will protect the timeline." Cauis says.

Later in the battle, Sam, Serah, and Noel are on the ground. "Stop this Cauis. I am not going to fight you." Noel says.

"Times have changed. I am not the Cauis you once knew."

Yeul walks over to Sam and looks at her and Sam holds her stomach and starts to stand up. Yeul has a flower in her hand and gives it to Sam. Yeul looks at Cauis. "It's too late. The timeline has already changed."

Cauis bows at Yeul. "But, must we accept this Yeul?"

Sam helps Serah up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Serah replies.

"If you change the future, you change the past. You can remold history as your heart desires." Yeul says.

"Let's go now, before you are made to witness more." Cauis says.

"Hm." Yeul replies. They were about to leave but Yeul turns to Sam. Sam looks at the flower Yeul gave her and then looks at her.

"Loving the next guardian is forbidden." Yeul says.

"I…I know…" Sam replies.

"And I know what you are going to do." Yeul replies and leaves with Cauis.

"Yeul…." Noel says sadly. Sam sighs and grabs the artifact. Serah looks at Sam sadly.

"Sam…"

Sam shakes her head and smiles. "Alright, let's go." Sam says.

"No." Noel replies.

"No?"

"What really happened?"

"What?" Sam asks in confusion.

"Why did Cauis stab you?"

"Drop it..." Sam says and starts walking.

"No. I want to protect you!" Noel says and grabs her hand. Sam removes her hand and turns and backs up a few steps as she faces him.

"I can't always be protected! You can't act like the hero all the time! You can't! I have to take care of myself you know!"

"Hey, guys, this is getting out of hand." Serah says, trying to make the two stop arguing. Their voices start to get louder and louder.

"I don't want anyone else important to me to get hurt to die!" Noel yells.

"I'm not going to die! I can defend myself! Ugh, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you at all!" Sam yells.

"You're my friend!"

"I know that!"

"Then why?"

"Noel! I accepted my fate okay? Stop asking me! I'm not going to turn out like Yeul! I'm not going to you so stop asking me! What's done is done!"

Noel clenches his fist and storms off. "Noel!" Serah calls out. Serah turns to Sam. Sam makes an angry loud sigh and sits on a bench and holds her head.

* * *

**(To Noel)**

He starts storming off and then punches a fall and then leans on it and crosses his arms, trying to cool down.

**(To Sam)**

Serah and Mog look at Sam. "Sam, you need to talk to him."

"Not after what happened. If we see each other, we will rip each others heads off."

"Have you two ever argued before?"

"No. This is the first time…"

"You two have a strong friendship. You need to talk it out."

"It's complicated…"

"Why?"

"I don't want the friendship anymore. I want more. I'm in love with him but it's my fate that's in the way. The seeress and guardian cannot be with each other because it will cause distraction and possibly chaos. At least…that's what I've heard. I haven't heard any true stories of it thought."

"Then maybe there's a chance!"

"But I don't want to risk it. Yeul said it herself."

**_"Sam, knowing you, you would break the rules. If you truly love Noel…you two will be together against all odds."_** Serah says with a smile. Sam looks at her and smiles.

"Thanks. That actually could be a way…"

"Now go to him. Talk to him. Explain everything to him Sam."

"I can't just tell him my feelings right off the bat like this."

"I mean about your past and how you got killed."

Sam sighs. "You're right. It won't be easy though…"

"You two need to talk. I'll leave you two alone while Mog and I find the gate."

Sam sighs. "Okay."

* * *

Later, Sam tries to find Noel and she sees him leaning on a wall with an angry expression. Sam sighs and walks up to him. "Noel..."

Noel doesn't reply. "Can you please just talk to me?"

Noel doesn't reply. "You want to be alone?"

No reply.

"Fine. I'll just leave." Sam says and turns around but Noel sighs and grabs her hand and she turns around.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"


	5. Watching You

Or So It Was Meant To Be

Author's Note-Sorry for the delay! Will post more soon before I start school. Can't wait for Lightning returns to come out. I'll be making a sequel to this story based on it. Already typing ideas now, just gotta wait for it to come out. Happy reading. If there is anything I need to work on, PM me please.

* * *

**Chapter 4-Watching you**

"Why?" Noel asks.

"I didn't want to tell you okay? We just found each other again and we were just so happy to see each other...I couldn't tell you anything." Sam says. Noel is silent. "I'm sorry."

Noel sighs and hugs her. "I'm sorry too..."

"I just want us to spend as much time as we can together." Sam says.

"Me too."

Sam smiles and Serah arrives. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Noel says.

___'It killed me to see Noel so sad like this...but I knew I had to explain everything to him.'_

**(To Yaschas Massif 01x AF)**

"The sun is back in the sky." Serah says.

"The eclipse is over…or never existed in the first place." Noel says. "History here has changed."

"If the paradox didn't happen, then maybe Hope never had any reason to come here."

"There's still the Oracle Drive." Sam says.

"Yeah, and only one way to find out if he's still here." Noel says.

"Yeul said that changing the future will also change the past. Is this what she meant? The eclipse doesn't happen because we solved the paradox in the future?" Serah asks.

"Maybe…but we can't be sure."

"I can see how the past can affect the future but how does it work in reverse? Makes no sense at all."

"Yeah, well, damned if I know."

"Maybe Hope and Alyssa can tell us when we meet up with them." Sam says.

The gang start to travel but stops when they hear a voice say "Welcome home."

"How did you-" Noel began.

"Yeul…" Sam began.

"The one you met was a different Yeul. A Yeul from the future." Yeul says.

"So, you don't know me either?" Noel asks.

"I know about you. I've been watching you three."

"You can see the future can't you?" Serah asks.

"I can trace the timeline. I see the future and lead others along the correct path. I came here to confirm something I already know." Yeul points to Serah. "You and I are the same."

"What do you mean?" Serah asks.

"You, too can show others the way."

"Wait, I don't get it. How are we the same?"

Yeul looks at Sam. "You…you're changing too."

"Changing?" Sam asks with a confused look.

"I have been watching you closely. All your actions. You're almost ready." Yeul says with and starts to walk away.

"What? I don't understand."

_'I've got Yeuls telling me one thing and then other Yeuls telling me another. It makes my head soon. What did she mean about I'm almost ready?'_

"Looks like Yeul lives in this time too." Noel says.

"Guys…are you okay?" Serah asks.

"Yeah, I'm all right. It was just so unexpected. Threw me for a loop."

"I wonder what she meant when I was the same as her."

"Well, she said you can show others the way which is true." Sam says.

"It also sounded like I'm supposed to do something. Like a mission or a destiny."

"Maybe your job is to show us the true timeline." Noel says.

"You mean like what I'm doing now? Changing the future and all that?"

* * *

The gang start traveling to where Hope is. "I was afraid of what would happen if no one was here." Noel says.

"I guess the ruins were interesting enough. They didn't need the paradox to draw them here." Serah says. They go to Hope and he was still waiting for them and believed every word the gang told him.

"I have something I want to show you." Hope says and he activates the Oracle Drive and it shows a clearer picture of Lighting.

"It is Lightning." Serah states.

"This is a recording of the future. We're unable to identify the location or circumstances. There is one thing we are sure about however. And remember, we don't know what era this is. Lightning is alive in that place. In my memory, Lightning disappeared after the battle with Orphan. But she's living somewhere in the future." Hope says.

"So it's not just a dream is it?"

"She's out there."

"Then I'm going to find her."

"And you will find her Serah. After all, you traveled through time and found me. It all began with the Oracle drive. We excavated it from the ruins many centuries ago. Yet it recorded an image of Cocoon supported on a pillar of crystal. This is when I learned what I must do. If it was possible to journey through time and look into the future…then it must also be possible to travel backwards and change the past. I wanted to change history, make things better, not just bring Lightning back, but Vanille, and Fang…and my mother."

"So that's what your research is about."

"Chasing the impossible you might say. But you've made me realize something. It's clear to me now, we are not the only ones who are intervening in history. The past has already been changed. Serah, you are the only one who remembers a time when Lightning survived the fall of Cocoon."

"Director!" Alyssa exclaims. Everyone turns to look at the screen.

"Caius." Noel observes.

"What happened? Did the prophecy get rewritten?" Alyssa asks.

"Not necessarily rewritten. It could be the original prophecy restored as it once was. Perhaps a continuation of the first recording." Hope explains.

"If this is showing us the future, then someday Cocoon will fall. Noel, you told me in your time, Cocoon didn't exist like it does now." Serah says, turning to Noel.

"Yeah, it came to ground long before I was born. After it happened, the world just fell apart pretty much." Noel says.

"Who made it fall? Could it have been Cauis?" Serah asks.

"No, he couldn't do that." Noel says.

"When is Cocoon supposed to fall? How many years? Is it soon?" Alyssa asks, getting hyped up.

"No, not for a couple of centuries."

Alyssa sighs with relief. "Oh, that's a long time from now. We won't be alive to see it."

"But others will. Cocoon will go into my home, Gran Pulse. Imagine how many lives will be destroyed." Sam says.

"Right, that's the future I lived in." Noel says.

"It doesn't have to happen. Noel, Sam, we can change the future. We can stop Cocoon from falling and make the world a better place." Serah says.

"Yeah but how? You think you can go to the time when it falls and hold it up yourselves? Do you even have a gate to take you there?" Alyssa asks

"Well…we…" Serah began.

"It might not be necessary to travel to the specific time and place." Hope says

"How so?" Noel asks.

"The future depends on what we do now right? Yes there is a chance Cocoon will fall but we can start working now to prevent it from happening."

"I like that idea." Sam says.

"But what If you can't Hope?" Noel asks.

"What is up with you and negativity?" Sam asks.

"We can at least work to mitigate the damage. If we begin our research now, we have time. Then if Cocoon falls, we can help protect the planet and save the victims." Hope explains.

"Okay, let's do it. We can try to solve things at the other end in the future while you start preparing in the here and now." Noel syas.

"Yes. Let's change the future."

Serah gasps. "Serah?" Hope asks.

"It's nothing Hope. Thank you for the Hope."

"Time will separate us but we'll share a common goal."

**'Hope dreamed of changing the past. The weight of history drove him forward. But now he's turning to face the future. A future even more frightening than the past. Serah, do you believe too? Do you believe in your own past?'**

"You guys, you know I stared this journey hoping to find my sister but now I want more. I want to save the future." Serah says.

"So do we Serah." Noel says.

Sam gives Serah a half smile. "Time to travel again."

"Kupo! Find the gate and the key kupo!"

"Right, now we don't have a clue where the artefact might be. But there are still some places we haven't checked out." Noel says.

"We should try asking some people around here." Serah says.

"Fine by me." Sam says.

They find the artefact and the gate. "Guys, we can changed the future can't we?" Serah asks.

"We can and we will." Sam says determinedly.

"Then we can go back to homes that we've made safe." Noel says.

* * *

**(To the Void Beyond.)**

"Is this where I think it is?" Serah asks.

"You mean Valhalla?" Noel asks.

"Could Lightning be here?"

"Something's different." Sam observes.

"This is a rift between gate and gate. It's the Void Beyond, kupo."

"Are we lost? Serah asks.

"Kupo…"

"I need a break." Serah sits down. "Finding my sister isn't gonna be easy.

"We had a legend back home, about a goddess. We hunters passed the story down from father to son. It gave us strength when times were tough. 'Never give up, for the Goddess Erto watches always and helps those who help themselves.'"

"Sounds like common sense." Sam says.

Noel chuckles. "Yeah, it's just a reminder to stick things out. Let's just keep telling ourselves that every time we go through a gate, we're getting closer to Lightning. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Serah says.

"Agreed." Sam says.

They look around. "This place seems weird enough, how is it different from Valhalla?" Serah asks.

"The Void is simply a shadow of Valhalla. It's a space that connects a gates entrance and exit kupo."

"Let's check it out." Noel says.


	6. Reuniting With Snow

Or So It Was Meant To Be

Chapter 5-Reuniting With Snow

**(To the Sunleth Waterscape 300AF)**

**'Each reunion is a twist of the knife. The joy is ephemeral it leaves fear in its wake. A fear that all too soon the time will come when you bid farewell again. Yet you cannot help but long for the next encounter. Humanity's great frailty...we prefer past happiness to future uncertainty.**

The gang looks around. "So this is what the end of the world looks like." Noel says.

"Are they going to destroy the planet?" Serah asks.

"I don't know but if the world does end here...my future should never have happened."

"So that mean there's a way to stop them-" Sam began but then sees chaos near by. Serah kneels down.

"Serah? What is it? What's wrong?" Noel asks. Serah falls into Noel's arms as Sam snaps out of her trance and looks at them.

'_That chaos looked like it was showing me that someone important is near by. Like it guides me places.'_

"Serah?" Sam asks.

"The pillar crumbles to ashen sand and down to earth the Cocoon does fall." Serah says and has a vision of Snow. "No!" Serah yells and pushes Noel out of the way and runs where Sam saw chaos near by.

"Serah! What's wrong!? What did she see? Was it a vision? Does Serah have the same power as Yeul?" Noel asks.

"Maybe." Sam says.

"But why? Why did she react the way she did?"

"Someone's here." Sam says to herself and starts walking.

"What? Who? Wait up!" Noel calls out and starts to follow her.

"Someone important is here. Come on." Sam says and they start to run after Serah. They stop to see a huge monster.

"Wow. That is one gigantic monster." Noel says.

"Snow! Is it really you!?" Serah asks as she holds him. "I can't believe it!"

"Serah? Am I dreaming again? Dream or not, you gotta get out of here." Snow says. The monster was about to attack them but Snow blocks it and Noel and Sam summon magic to hit it.

"Thanks guys!" Serah says.

"I'll give you a hand!" Snow says.

"No! I'll hold it off, you get outta here." Noel says.

"Not the time or place for this..." Sam says, getting annoyed at Noel's attitude.

"Hey you kiddin? With Serah watching? I don't think so." Snow says.

"Fine, we'll do it together." Noel says as they get into their fighting stance and fight The Royal Ripeness.

"Get close, I'll cover you." Snow says.

"Don't be a fool!" Noel warns.

"C'mon, trust me!" Snow persists and blocks the monster's attack. "Not bad huh!?"

"This jelly beans tickin me off!" Noel growls.

"C'mon! All together! Now!"

"With ya!"

Snow gives Noel a boost as Noel hits the monster with magic. Snow punches the monster. Sam jumps up and throws her weapon at the monster with magic as Serah hits her bow and arrow at it.

"Yeah!" Snow says. The monster explodes as Sam gets her weapon back and puts it on her holder on her back. "It just won't stay dead!" Snow exclaims as he sees it coming back to life.

"Let's go!" Noel yells.

"Yeah, we'll hit it hard while it's down and-" Snow began but Noel cuts him off. "No! I mean we get out of here!" Noel sees an open area. "That way!" Noel gtabs Sam's hand and they run together.

"I would like my arm not out of its socket!" Sam yells but Noel ignores her pleas.

"Come on Snow!" Serah says and grabs him. "Whoa, hey, Serah!" Snow exclaims.

* * *

The gang run into a safe place. "Listen. Hotheads who can't back down don't last long on this planet." Noel says.

"Maybe but sometimes you've gotta make a stand." Snow says.

"You're not listening to me. Humans aren't strong. They die easy."

"Well, some of us are tougher than others. Anyway, thanks for the help. You two got a name?"

Sam gives Snow a half smile. "I'm Sam. One of Serah's friends. I don't think we've met but she's been talking a lot about you."

Noel is silent. "Nice to meet ya." Snow says with a grin. He looks at Noel as Noel walks. Sam rolls her eyes and grabs his arm.

"You're such a moody person right now. What is up with you?" Sam asks.

"Er...this is Noel. And this is Snow, we're getting married." Serah introduces.

"It's on hold for now." Snow says.

"Yeah..."

"You know somehow I didn't expect you to be such a hothead." Noel speaks up.

"You're the hot head!" Sam exclaims.

"I'm sorry, who's the hothead? What were you thinkin bringing Serah out here?" Snow asks.

"Listen, Snow..." Serah says and explains everything to him. "...and that's how we got here."

"Now it's your turn. Why did you go up and leave Serah?" Noel asks. "What are you doing fighting here in the future?"

"You really wanna know?" Snow asks.

"I asked didn't I?" Noel snaps. Sam sighs at Noel's smart attitude.

"Must be the time traveling..." Sam mumbles.

"Lightning appeared in my dreams too. She told me I had to protect Cocoon. So I started jumping through time, checking out things. I learned that the giant jelly bean back there knocks Cocoon down." Snow says.

"You mean the flan we just fought?"

"No, a teddy bear..." Sam snaps. Noel gives Sam a glare. "Not my fault you keep snapping at people. Giving you a taste of your own medicine..."

"One of these days Sam..." Noel threats.

"What are you gonna do? You wanna go? I'm ready." Sam provokes.

"I'll show you ready." Noel threats and was about to walk up to her but Serah stops him.

"You guys! On topic please." Serah says, calming everyone down.

"You know, you remind me of someone." Snow observes. "Including the hair."

"Sam is Fang's baby sister." Serah says.

"Is she now? Wow. I feel old."

"I'm 18, she's 21. Well...the way she looks, she looks 21." Sam rants. "But then she is like over 1,000-"

"Back on topic..." Noel sighs. "According to the stories I heard, Cocoon was brought down by war."

"So I guess there's more than one cause. Did ya see what it was doing, that Flan? It's melting the crystal of the pillar bit by bit." Snow says.

"But Vanille and my sister are inside it!" Sam panics.

"Yeah, so Cocoon starts to get unstable. People feel the tremors and begin to panic. Next thing you know, everyone's fighting each other."

"Lightning told you to protect Cocoon's pillar. So maybe she wants you to save Vanille and Fang." Serah says.

"Like I said, sometimes you've gotta make a stand. I don't have a choice. My mission is to stop that thing for good." Snow says.

"Are Vanille and Fang still safe?" Sam asks.

"No worries, I got it covered. That's why Lightning asked me. She knew she could rely on me to protect them and the pillar 100 percent."

"We'll help you. There's no telling how many people will die if Cocoon falls."

"None of this makes sense. There're thousands of flan appearing out of no where and they're fusing and creating beast that shouldn't exist." Noel says.

"Could it be a paradox?" Serah asks.

"If it is, we'll need to do some traveling to fix it."

"Which mean you've gotta find an artefact first." Snow says.

* * *

They start traveling. Noel and Sam start traveling ahead. "Serah, you've toughed up while I've been away." Snow says.

"I had to if I wanted to find you and Lightning again." Serah says.

"I'm sorry I left you like I did. Look, when this is all over, I'll help you find Lightning okay?"

**(To Sam and Noel)**

"I need a breather." Sam says.

"Heh, and you call me old..." Noel says.

"You are old!" Sam exclaims as Noel starts to laugh slightly.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again even with all that's happened.

"When I'm with you I feel..." Noel began.

"Feel like what?"

Noel stops walking and sighs. Sam stops to. "Cat got your tongue?" Sam asks. Noel turns to looks at her. "What did I do? Is this because of our little fight earlier? You know I was just kidding around."

"It's not that. It's just that you make me feel like everything will be all right."

She looks at him._ 'Maybe I should tell him now.'_ Sam thought. "Noel...there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Sam sees Snow and Serah near by. "I'll tell you later. Snow and Serah are here. Come on." Sam says as Noel nods, still curious about what she wanted. Snow and Serah arrive. "About time you two came! Where were you? Making out?"

Serah blushes. "J-just catching up."

"Sure..."

Snow chuckles. "So why are you two traveling through time?"

"We both want to save humanity." Sam says.

"Save humanity? Why? What happens to us?"

"I lived at the end of days. I've seen how we end." Noel says.

Noel and the others find a crystal artefact and they walk into the end of the road. A monster walks toward them. "No way we can take that." Noel says.

Snow waves his arms. "Hey! Furball! Over here!"

"Furball! Yo furball!" Sam yells but gets her mouth grabbed by Noel.

"Don't encourage it!"

"Hey big guy, we need to get throughout this valley, mind giving us a ride?" Snow asks the monster.

"I don't think it heard you." Serah says. Sam grab Noel's hand off her mouth and then she bites his hand.

"Ow! Did you just bite me?" Noel asks in disbelief, releasing her.

"No." Sam says, adjusting herself.

"Don't think I'm not going to get you back."

Serah giggles at the two. Snow jumps on the monsters back and starts jumping on it back. "Bouncy." Snow says

"I think he likes it." Noel says.

"He just had an itch that needed scratching. Come aboard. Help me out!"

"Okay!" Serah says and jumps on the monster. Noel jumps on it too.

"Let's go Sam. Don't tell me your scared." Noel says with a cocky grin.

Sam glares at him. "I'll show you scared you cocky jerk." Sam jumps on the monster but lands on top of Noel. "You were saying?" Sam asks as she gets up off of him.

"You're heavy." Noel says, sitting up.

Sam kicks him on the chest as Noel exclaims in pain and holds his chest. "Am not!" Sam says as she crosses her arms and turns her head the other way.

* * *

They travel in the Animal Trail.

Serah looks at the monster. "I think he's in a good mood."

"Maybe he's looking forward to the free lunch." Noel says.

"Ha!" Sam says in amusement.

"If he does attack, we'll think of something."

"How have you even survived this long?"

Later, they find the combat artefact and go find the gate. "Wonder where this one goes." Noel says.

"Okey-dokey. Let's check out the future-" Snow began.

"Not you." Noel says.

"Say what?"

"For every road, there is a different gate. Somehow, I don't think this one is yours."

"Wait, you mean Snow can't go through?" Serah asks.

"Just watch me." Snow says and walks to the gate but a barrier appears and hits him. "Ouch."

"Snow."

"You alright?" Sam asks.

"Okay, not my gate. I can take a hint. Guess I'm staying here then. Don't do anything I would. You take care." Snow says.

"I will." Serah says.

"You're the one who's got to look after himself. We won't be here to bail you out next time. So don't go chasing any more monsters you hear?" Noel asks and the gang go in the gate.

"No heroics huh?" Snow asks.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, will post more soon. Hope it was all right.


	7. Update

Update!

Hey guys! I got my new Windows 8 laptop. Since school is starting on Monday, I will not be on Fanfiction for a while. I want to make sure I get my college credits and good grades. Really want to focus on High School. I will be working on new chapters when I get the chance. Hope you look forward to it. Expect new chapters around October. Want to make sure I post a lot of chapters this time.


End file.
